elgoonishshivefandomcom-20200214-history
Catalina Bobcat
|height = |species = Human |occupation = Student (Moperville North) |family = |debut = }} Catalina Bobcat is one of Susan's friends from school. She is in the feminist club and, as Susan used to, holds the belief that all men are "jackasses" until proven otherwise. She is a wild, obnoxious girl and was frequently getting detention because of her loud mouth and disregard for authority: the "jackasses" is her favourite curse because she was getting in trouble for any others. She is lesbian and proud of it. __TOC__ History Hidden Genesis Sister II Catalina character was originally developed backwards from single event: as "a girl who asks Susan out" (since then, she was expanded, of course). The "asking out" didn't go well, but Susan later regret that she didn't go and decided to hang out with Catalina, even just as friend. She also hugged Tedd when he supported Susan in her fight against uniforms. Bringing Silly Back In Hammerchlorians, Catalina is shown as still hanging out with Susan. She uses plastic hammer (probably part of Thor merchandise) when Susan's hammers fail to work. 9001% Serious In Death Sentence, she saved Rhoda from the boar. Apparently, they started dating, although Rhoda is trying to keep it secret ... which is apparently very hard for Catalina. (I think that after this, we can assume Susan knows.) The Dawn In Identity, Catalina make her own attempt to convince people that Elliot is not gay: by glomping and kissing him. Only after Elliot explains her it was not good idea she remembers dating Rhoda. She apologizes. Related to this incident, we see that Grace knows about Rhoda dating Catalina. Based on Grace knowing, both Ellen and Elliot suspect that as well but don't really know. Pandora Box In Squirrel Prophet II, Grace remembers from her dream that Catalina was marked by Pandora with powers which complete her transformation into catgirl (she was already close to catgirl even without ears and tail, and this was played with in Sister II cover ). Relationships Susan Catalina character was originally developed backwards from single event: as "a girl who asks Susan out" (since then, she was expanded, of course). The "asking out" didn't go well, but Susan later regret that she didn't go and decided to hang out with Catalina, even just as friend. Rhoda In Death Sentence, she saved Rhoda from the boar. Apparently, they started dating, although Rhoda is trying to keep it secret ... which is apparently very hard for Catalina. (I think that after this, we can assume Susan knows.) Related to the kissing Elliot incident, we see that Grace knows about Rhoda dating Catalina. Based on Grace knowing, both Ellen and Elliot suspect that as well but don't really know. They were kissing in dressing rooms in mall, possibly regularly. Cheerleadra ... ok, this is not relationship per se, but ... Catalina saw Cheerleadra in mall with Ashley and her reaction to the immortal outing Elliot suggests she's convinced Elliot is Cheerleadra now. Abilities In Squirrel Prophet part 2, Grace remembers details from her dream indicating that Catalina was marked by Pandora with powers which actualize her transformation into a real catgirl (she was already close to looking like a catgirl even without cat ears and tail, as mentioned by Elliot and played with in the Sister II cover ). In the canon NP stories Marker and Escape From The Mall she was marked and transformed into a catgirl, so Grace's dream was accurate. Gallery Catalina.png Catalina apologizing.png|Catalina apologizing Color Sister 2 Catalina.png|Catalina asking Susan out Sister 2 Catalina.png|Catalina happy inside 9001% Serious Catalina.png|Catalina saving Rhoda Cat Catalina.png|Catalina in her canon cat form References Category:Marked by Pandora Category:Supporting characters